It's Called DubCon for a Reason
by skipperxotter
Summary: "Tahu just let him do you already. It's called dubious consent for a reason." Crack!fic. perverted connotations and all that jazz. Tahu/? unhelpful!author and amused!perverted!Gali
1. Chapter 1

**CRACK!FIC. **

**I dun own Bionicles. Rated T for perverted connotation. **

**Characters: Tahu, Gali, Me **

**Pairing: Tahu/???**

**Prompt: slash crack!fic**

_+_+_+_

"**NO FRICKING WAY! GET OFF OF ME**."

The sounds of a struggle echoed around one of Mata Nui's various caves. What kind of struggle you ask? One for dominance of course. Oh yeah. Perverted connotation is intended.

"Tahu just let him do you already. It's called _dubious consent_ for a _reason._"

"_**GO TO HELL**__._"

"Hahahaa…no."

"**I fricking hate you**."

"Orly? Cause I love you. Well…torturing you. Yah."

"**Ergh…you sick freak**."

"Thanks."

"**OI GET OFF ME**!"

"…damn, he almost got you. Just give up, the sooner he's done the sooner you can go."

"**NO. FRICKING. WAY**."

"Come on, it isn't _that_ bad."

"**YOU'RE NOT THE ONE BEING PINNED DOWN BY A HOROMONAL IDIOT**."

"_Tahu it could be worse_."

"**GALI, WHY ARE YOU HELPING THAT MONSTER?!**"

"She's right you know. It could be worse."

"**WHAT DO YOU-"**

"_It could be Lewa."_

"Nice…didn't think of that. Thanks Gali."

"…**Oh Mata Nui, the images. THEY BURN**_."_

"Or maybe Kopaka."

"_Now that sounds interesting. Can you arrange it sometime?"_

"Of course Gali."

"**FRICK NO."**

"Tahu, if you keep struggling this is gonna turn into a noncom fic."

"_I don't mind."_

"Gali, you're more perverted than I thought."

"_I have 5 brothers and a village full of girls. What else am I going to do to keep myself amused?"_

"Good point."

"**TAKANUVA. GET OFF ME."**

**_+_+_+_**

**Oh ho ho ho…yes…it's Takanuva. I was considering using Jaller or one of the Matoran, but that just didn't seem right at all. So Takanuva it was.**

**Onua and Pohatu would probably kill me if I paired them with Tahu. **

**Onua: Damn straight**

**Pohatu: I'm going back to bed, too early for this crap.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In which Kopaka is terrified.

Characters: Author, Gali, Kopaka

Kopaka

**Author**

_Gali_

_**Ga-Matoran**_

Toa Kopaka Nuva was considered to be fearless. Cold as his element and just as dangerous, the Toa of Ice was the loyal second-in-command of the team.

At the moment he was utterly terrified.

"What…are is…oh kay…."

"**Something wroooooong?"**

"Why...are they……."

"**Hm? Oh, that? Perfectly natural."**

Kopaka shuddered, there was NOTHING natural about seeing Tahu running away like a little girl, and seeing Takanuva chasing after the Toa of Fire with a look of pure adoration on his face. The only thing worse than the two person game of grab ass was the gathering of Ga-Matoran watching the scene.

Oh, and the fact that Gali was standing by not helping Tahu at all. In fact, Kopaka swore that she was cheering Takanuva on.

"_COME ON TAKANUVA SHOW TAHU WAS A REAL SEME IS LIKE!"_

That wasn't right, he had to be dreaming.

"**Nope, you're wide awake Kopaka. Lucky you."**

The unholy glee in the Author's voice made Kopaka shiver, he wanted to be far, FAR away from the psychotic human. Not that the world was listening to him anyway.

"**Yah know, this was supposed to be your turn, but Gali wanted to show the Ga-Matoran what dubcon is like."**

"Dub…con…?"

"_COME ON TAHU, THE GA-MATORAN NEED TO LEARN."_

"**Dubious consent, you know, like wanting sex but resisting for some damn reason."**

"Ah…."

If his armor wasn't already white, Kopaka would have been the color of freshly fallen snow.

"_Now class, this is where the fun begins. At this point the fic can become a noncom fic or a dubcon fic. For this first class, we are going to make it a dubcon fic."_

"**Damn Takanuva is fast. Gotta go, I'll talk to you later Kopaka. Can't have this be a noncom fic when the Ga-Matoran are watching. Though, if it was just you, Gali, and me, I wouldn't mind watch noncom. See yah!"**

"_Alright, now see, the Uke has to enjoy the Seme's actions, but still protest that he doesn't want it. Restraints are optional." _

"_**Yes Toa Gali!"**_

Kopaka slowly turned around and then sprinted away as fast as he could. Once he got home, he was going to find all the frozen Balrogs, and unfreeze them, then beat the ever loving crap out of the helpless creatures. It might help erase the images in his head.

Like the image of Tahu letting Takanuva put a hand there and then….

On second thought, he was going to go home and puke first, then fight the Balrogs.


End file.
